Kenji
Kenji is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Competitive Eater Loves: Hot Dogs Hates: Dining Etiquette Kenji is a world famous Competitive Eater from Tastyville. He is the title holder for the Hot Dog Eating Championship, a yearly competition hosted by Griller Stadium. Kenji also holds numerous other eating records. Some of his highlights include 52 donuts, 34 quesadillas, and 76 cupcakes. He is currently training for the National Pizza Eating Championship. Appearance Kenji has a tan colored skin. He wears a red sleeveless shirt with yellow jeans and red and white shoes with yellow laces. He wears a Hot Dog eating contest winning belt. He wears a red-yellow headband with thin white stripe in the middle. He also wears armbands with the same design. Additonally, he wears a gold #1 medal on his neck. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Ketchup *Relish *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Random Liner *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cups (except in St. Paddy's Day) **Random Toppings in other holidays *Cupcake 2: **Red/Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle (except in four holidays) **Cherry (except in 5 holidays, on both cupcakes during Valentine's day) **Random Toppings in other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *3 Waffle Wedges *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *5 Sausages *4 Clams *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Halloween *Al-Dente Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Cauldron Powder *5 Sausages *4 Mussels *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Caramel Apple *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Key Lime Topping *Wildberry Derps *Cloud Berry, Gummy Onion, Cloud Berry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Boston Cream Filling **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Roll with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Regular Round Donut with Apple Pie Filling **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Roll with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Candy Jack *Chocolate Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Spicy Garlic Boneless Wings *4 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers (left) *4 French Fries (right) *Kung Pao Dip *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Philly Steaks *6 Sausages on the left *6 Ground Beefs on the right *Medium baked *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with American Cheese *Sliced Ham *Lettuce *Ranch *Deep-Fried Pickles *Pulled Pork *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Ranch Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Rosemary Foccacia with American Cheese *Chorizo Sausage *Lettuce *Guacamole *Deep-Fried Pickles *Pulled Pork *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner A *Horchata Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Nutty Butter Cup **Churro *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Cococa Chipotle Drizzle **Cinco Swirls **Nutty Butter Cup **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Whipped Cream (Outer) *Pistachios (Outer) *6 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner) Holiday (Halloween) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Scream Cream (Outer) *Pistachios (Outer) *6 Skull Cookies (Inner) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Unlockables *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Cauldron Powder. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Apple Pie Filling. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cinco Swirls. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Skull Cookies. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 57 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 32 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 62 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 55 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 52 Papa's Next Chefs *2014: He lost to Johnny in the second round. However he did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Cecilia in the Keylime Division. *2015: He earned more votes than Connor in the first round but lost to Timm in the finals earning a 2nd place finish with Sienna in the Buffalo Division. *2016: He lost to Robby in the first round of the Kiwi Division. Trivia *Kenji is Mitch's idol/hero when it comes to competitive eating, according to the latter's flipdeck. *Kenji and Mitch have some similarities. These are the following: **Both have the same hairstyle; parted down the middle and a light stubble, altough Mitch's hair and stubble is shorter. **Both won eating competitions. *He wears a Lucha Libre wrestling mask during Halloween season. *In the results of the Buffalo Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2015, he wears a silver belt with the logo of division instead of the gold belt he usually wears. This is because he won second place. *When he is accompanying someone in the dining room, the "1" on the medal that he wears is flipped. *He appears in the National Hot Dog Day promo picture. *Althought he likes Halloween in Papa's Pastaria, he doesn't wear the Lucha Libre wrestling mask in that game. However, in Bakeria, he likes Halloween and his style B is the Lucha Libre costume. Order Tickets Kenji Order.png|Kenji's Hot Doggeria order 6 kenji.png|All of Kenji's orders throughout the holidays Kenji Freeze.png|Kenji's Freezeria HD order Kenji Pasta.png|Kenji's Pastaria order during Halloween Screenshot_(334).png|Kenji's Pastaria Order during other holidays. Kenji freezeroa to go.png|Kenji's Freezeria To Go! order Kenji Big.png|Kenji's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnival Kenji chicken.png|Kenji's Wingeria HD order Kenji's_Order_during_Cinco_de_Mayo.png|Kenji's order during Cinco de Mayo Kenji's Cheeseria Order.png|Kenji's Cheeseria Order Kenji Cinco.png|Kenji's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo kenjicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Kenji's Cupcakeria To Go Order during holidays. Kenji Cupcakeria HD.png|Kenji's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.11.39 AM.png|Kenji's Bakeria Order during Halloween Gallery 73.jpg|A thumbs up pic of Kenji Mad Kenji.png|Kenji receiving a bad order 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Kenji Giving Mitch An Autograph kenji's perfect order.png|Kenji is happy! Kenji and skyler.png|Kenji and Skyler kenjihalloween.JPG|Kenji's Costume on Halloween Kenji's monsters.png Happy kenji.png Perfect Cupcakes for Kenji.png Kenji in Papa's Pastaria.png|Kenji is a new customer! (Pastaria) Kenji's Icon Before Star Customer.png Okay Pasta - Kenji.png Kenji.PNG|Kenji and Cecilia came in 3rd place in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 kenjis is happy.jpg|Perfect! Kenji HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.17.22.png|Kenji is not pleased with the raw Red Velvet Rolls he received Kenji Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Picky Kenji's perfect hot dog! Awards_buffalo.jpg|Kenji ain't happy with his 2nd place. Hotdogday_15.jpg Kenji - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Kenji Style B in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-08-16 16-58-50-006.jpg|"I love how you made my sandwhich correctly, Mr. Worker! I might come here more often!" Kenji Silver 2015.png|Kenji unhappy for finishing 2nd.... Fan Art Unimpressed Kenji.png|Unimpressed Kenji drawing Kenji Drawing.png|A fan-made drawing of Kenji Kenji Thumbs Up.png|A Kenji thumbs up drawing Happy Kenji.png|Excited Kenji drawing kenjifullbodyart.png|Full body drawing of Kenji Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:K Characters